


Art For "Battle of the Finest"

by afteriwake



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Artwork for the fic "Battle of the Finest." Fic summary: There's trouble on the loose. The conch is missing and the boys go to war against each other!





	Art For "Battle of the Finest"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarLove18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Battle of the Finest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721724) by [StarLove18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLove18/pseuds/StarLove18). 



> Created for WIP Big Bang 2018.


End file.
